Imposibles
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Zuko y Jet tuvieron una relación romántica en Ba Sing Se, pero esta se rompió cuando Jet descubrió que era un maestro fuego. Luego de que Zuko vuelva al palacio con su hermana empieza a sentir extraños malestares y ¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se vuelvan a encontrar estando en el equipo avatar? MPREG Jetko


**Imposibles**

**Resumen: **Zuko y Jet tuvieron una relación romántica en Ba Sing Se, pero esta se rompió cuando Jet descubrió que era un maestro fuego. Luego de que Zuko vuelva al palacio con su hermana empieza a sentir extraños malestares y ¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se vuelvan a encontrar estando en el equipo avatar? MPREG Jetko

**¡Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen!**

**Advertencia:** ¡YAOI y MPREG! Están advertidos. Jet/Zuko. One shot

—

Zuko sabe que como príncipe de la nación del fuego no puede enamorarse de un campesino del reino Tierra y el libertador no debe sentir nada más que odio hacia un maestro fuego. Pero aun cuando son sus propias reglas, no pueden evitar romperlas.

* * *

Desde el Ferry ambos habían hecho una extraña amistad, aunque Zuko no era parte de los libertadores Jet lo seguía a todas partes. Si, tal vez al principio por su creencia de que son maestros fuego, pero luego deseo que no fuera cierto.

_Zuko y Jet se vestían luego de su "encuentro", el príncipe tenía el rostro sonrojado y el libertador reía divertido por esto._

_Eran una especie de novios, amantes, pareja. Zuko sabía que todo podría terminar cuando Jet por fin encuentre una prueba que es maestro fuego, pero por ahora disfruta._

_Disfruta del cariño y las caricias, caricias que no debería permitir. Como nunca antes se deja dominar por un simple campesino, pero Jet es Jet y no un chico cualquiera._

_Esa noche, luego de "su sesión" Zuko se prepara para irse, Jet mira la habitación desordenada hasta que algo llama su atención frunciendo el ceño. O, oh, Zuko sabe que está en problemas, porque la madera donde se había apoyado cuando el moreno lo había acorralado tenía un tinte de carbón, como que si alguien lo hubiera quemado._

_Antes de que Jet se de vuelta a mirarlo Zuko ya había salido corriendo calle abajo hacia la casa de té, esperando por lo menos que para el libertador haya significado lo que tenían y no lo delate._

_O, pero que equivocado estaba._

Zuko se despertó agitado, casi siempre tenía sueños que terminaban en pesadillas, recordándole una y otra vez lo que había conseguido y había perdido al mismo tiempo.

-Jet es un libertador y odia a la nación del fuego, yo solo fui lo suficiente tonto como para creer que eso se podía cambiar- murmuro como que si fuera un mantra. Había vuelto al palacio, hacía mucho que no sabía del moreno y se repetía que no le importaba lo que le pasara. Ahora tenía a Mai y punto, solo debía olvidar al libertador.

Zuko miro hacia una marca que tenía cerca del hombro sonrojándose ¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar una marca ahí? Esperaba que pronto se borrara porque cada vez que la veía recordaba quien la había causado y _como._

El príncipe suspiro y se volvió acostar, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que su nerviosismo solo era porque sabía que había posibilidad que el avatar este vivo.

* * *

-¡Zuzu!- grito furiosa Azula luego de que su hermano prácticamente vomitara sobre ella -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- grito histérica.

Zuko se veía pálido y tenía una mano en su boca tratando de contener las náuseas.

-El plato que traías… me dio asco- dijo mientras un sirviente le pasaba un vaso de agua y un té que le ayudaría con esos malestares.

-¿Qué estas enfermo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño luego de haberse cambiado, Zuko realmente se sentía mejor pero bastante pensativo sobre lo ocurrido.

-No, solo debió ser que algo me cayó mal- dijo el príncipe mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Había enviado al "hombre combustión" en busca del avatar, si estaba vivo él lo eliminaría y todos contentos. Zuko suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el palacio, deteniéndose de pronto por un mareo repentino, el príncipe se sostuvo con una mano de una de las rocas mientras respiraba profundo ¿Qué acaso estaba enfermo? Frunció los labios y siguió caminando ignorando completamente lo que había pasado.

* * *

Jet había sobrevivido y Long junto a Smell habían podido salvarlo, ahora se encontraban viajando tratando de buscar al avatar. El libertador estaba pensativo mientras miraba hacia el bosque, estaban lejos de Ba Sing Se que prácticamente había caído. Jet sabía que tardarían mucho tiempo para encontrar al avatar.

-lo mejor será descansar Jet, la sanadora lo recomendó- el moreno hiso una mueca mientras aceptaba la medicina de la chica de su grupo y asentía. Habían tenido que hacerle una especie de operación, por eso ahora tenía una venda cubriendo su abdomen para que no se infecte, iba a ser por poco tiempo y se sentía mejor con eso.

Su mente divago preguntándose qué pasaría con Lee o Zuko, como había averiguado que se llamaba. Al parecer Lee ni siquiera se llamaba Lee y era un príncipe ¡Era un maldito príncipe de la nación del fuego! ¿¡Como había podido querer a alguien así?! ¿¡Cómo pudo llevar a su cama a un maestro fuego!?

-Sabes que no lo sabías, no tienes que mortificarte por lo que pasaste con él- Jet se dio vuelta mirando a Smell y luego miro al arquero que asintió. Ella le palmeo el hombro, aunque daba palabras de apoyo Smell creía que Jet había tomado una decisión incorrecta, Zuko era un maestro fuego pero lo había hecho feliz como nadie lo había hecho y sabía también que aunque Jet trataba de ocultarlo lo extrañaba, porque entre sueños murmuraba su nombre y se notaba que no estaba teniendo pesadillas.

* * *

Luego de varios mareos y nauseas mañaneras, el señor del fuego mando a llamar un médico para revisar a su hijo mayor.

El señor había entrado con Zuko a una habitación y lo había revisado completamente, saliendo con una sonrisa.

-El príncipe Zuko está completamente sano, seguramente es causado por el estrés- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Estrés?!- grito Zuko saliendo atrás de él -¡Soy un maldito príncipe! ¿¡De que podría estar estresado?!- grito de pronto con una furia bullendo de sí mismo, al notar que había gritado de esa forma nada elegante enfrente de su hermana y sus dos amigas se mordió la lengua y dio algunos pasos para atrás.

El médico le sonrió.

-¿Ves? Estuviste tres años afuera, debe ser que el cambio te causa cierto estrés- sonrió cálidamente. Esa fue la excusa que uso Ozai para mandarlos a la isla Ember.

Al volver, Zuko sentía los malestares peros se había decidido por ocultarlos, si nadie sabía nada no tenían por qué llamar al médico otra vez.

-Príncipe Zuko, le puso salsa de tomate en vez de la crema al helado- advirtió el sirviente. Zuko miro lo que iba a comer y frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Y qué? ¡A mí se me antoja así!- dijo finalmente mientras el sirviente se retiraba. Cuando termino de comer se dio cuenta de lo _asqueroso_ que era esa mezcla y salió veloz al baño.

* * *

Se unió al avatar, pero eso no lo tenía nervioso. Las náuseas y mareos venían algunas veces, aunque agradecía que no fueran tan frecuentes.

Cuando iban a volver con sus amigos luego de haber recuperado su fuego control (de alguna forma) uno de los guerreros del sol se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sera una niña- y luego se fue, dejando muy confundido al avatar y al príncipe.

-¿Quién será una niña?- pregunto en voz alta Zuko y Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez lo dijo en broma, solo para hacernos pensar y confundirnos- dijo simplemente el avatar y Zuko asintió no muy convencido.

* * *

Si algo mantenía más histérico a Zuko que la información de que iban a quemar la ciudad del reino tierra era que estaba perdiendo su forma ¿¡Desde cuando le había pasado eso?! Su anterior marcado y perfectamente trabajado abdomen había quedado prácticamente plano, que Zuko recordara el jamás ¡Jamás! Había dejado de hacer ejercicio ¿Qué había pasado?

-Tal vez por las continuas nauseas en las mañanas han causado esto-pensó algo preocupado.

* * *

Katara lo había perdonado, todo estaba bien.

Hasta que cierto campesino del reino tierra apareció.

-¡Jet!- gritaron todos los del equipo avatar (excepto Zuko) con gran alegría abrazándolo de forma grupal, Zuko al verlo sintió su corazón darle un vuelco pero luego recordó que al moreno no le gustaría tenerlo aquí. _Sobre todo con nuestro pasado juntos _pensó amargamente.

-Pero…- el de ojos avellana miro con furia al maestro fuego y Zuko no supo porque sintió un nudo en la garganta -¡Él es un maestro fuego!- grito casi abalanzándose contra él, tratando de ignorar completamente la alegría de verlo de nuevo.

-Lo sabemos, está enseñando a Aang el fuego control- explico Soka, Jet miro con burla a Zuko y este se puso en posición defensiva, el moreno se adelantó guardando sus armas.

-Nos vemos otra vez Lee ¿O debería decir Zuko?- dijo con un deje de enojo en sus ojos. Zuko frunció los labios.

-¿Ustedes se conocían?- hablo Katara pero Long y Smell les pidieron silencio, haciendo que todos se alejaran varios pasos de manera prudente de ellos.

-Sí, supongo que ya sabes exactamente quién soy- dijo seriamente el príncipe entrecerrando los ojos, Jet levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Obviamente ¡Por ti fue que los Dai li me atraparon!- grito furioso.

-¡Tú me atacaste!- grito Zuko.

-¡Te acuse de algo que era cierto!- volvió a arremeter Jet

-¡Éramos amigos! ¡Creí que eso podría haber significado algo para ti!- y aunque no quiso sonar así, sonó dolido. Los del equipo avatar los miraron sorprendidos.

Jet rio entre diente y lo miro con desdén.

\- Nada de lo que paso entre nosotros fue real, todo ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Nada de lo que paso importo para mí! ¡Tan solo era para comprobar que era un maestro fuego y nada más!- grito y no se detuvo al notar el deje de dolor en los ojos oro, que ahora lo miraba entre dolido y furioso. Smell se golpeó la frente con la mano ¡Jet estaba regando todo! -¡Tu estas aquí porque tu estúpido padre y tu hermana no te quieren! ¡Y el único que te quería se fue de tu lado porque simplemente no puedes mantener a alguien ahí! ¡Y no creo que alguien pueda hacerlo! ¡La gente se acerca a ti solamente cuando quieren algo, no hay otra razón y luego se van!-

Zuko sintió sus ojos cristalizarse pero no dejaría que el libertador lo viera con esa debilidad, en esos días se había puesto algo sensible con lo dicho por los demás. Así que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo alejándose de todos, dejando que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran sin ser vistas por nadie más.

Jet trago duramente tratando de eliminar ese dolor en el pecho y la culpa que sentía, al darse vuelta noto que todos lo miraban de forma reprobatoria. El moreno suspiro.

* * *

Zuko se había ido un poco lejos de todos lo demás, para luego sentarse y abrazar las rodillas contra su pecho, pensativo. Realmente le había dolido lo que había dicho el moreno, porque de alguna forma era cierto. Se mordió el labio mientras de forma furiosa se secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

_Para Jet jamás significo algo y yo debí saberlo_ pensó el príncipe mientras respiraba profundo. No entendía porque su opinión le dolía, bueno, era muy obvio porque él si había llegado a querer al libertador. Metido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando se quedó dormido.

Al despertar el sol seguía, pero ya estaba atardeciendo. Al mirar para el costado se encontró con el moreno que estaba sentado cerca de el sin prestarle atención. Zuko resoplo y solo miro para el lado contrario ¿Jet vendría a seguir echándole en cara sus errores? ¿Le seguiría recordando que lo que sea que tuvieron solo fue una maldita ilusión?

-Lo siento- el príncipe se dio vuelta sorprendido mirando directamente al libertador que seguía sin mirarlo –No debí haberte dicho eso- dijo finalmente. Zuko sonrió con algo de tristeza y apoyo su cabeza en la roca un poco más.

-No, está bien, si no fuera cierto no dolería tanto- maldita sea, porque si dolía. Zuko sabía que Jet de alguna forma tenía razón –Papá siempre me ha despreciado, mi hermana siempre me ha odiado por ser el mayor, traicione a mi tío en Ba Sing Se y…- Zuko trago, sentía picarle los ojos pero trato de ignorarlo –Y es cierto, jamás puedo mantener a las personas a mi lado- susurro apretando los dientes, al notar que el moreno iba hablar lo hiso primero –Como Lee podía mezclarme, ser uno más. No era la primera vez que pasaba Jet, yo aprendí que aunque hagas cosas buenas la gente te odia por ser un maestro fuego y siempre se me acerca porque quieren algo y luego desaparecen- _igual que tú_ pensó el príncipe –Y está bien, todo está bien. Y aunque lo que tuvimos no haya significado nada para ti está bien, lo entiendo. Todo está bien, tal vez no para mí, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa- susurro lo último cerrando los ojos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del libertador que lo veían de alguna forma culpables.

-Eso no es cierto, lo que te dije no es cierto… solo…- Jet abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar como no sabiendo que más decir –Te extrañe- dijo finalmente. Zuko levanto una ceja confundido, el moreno resoplo –Yo odio a los maestros fuego, pero por lo menos podríamos tratar de ser amigos ¿está bien?- dijo mirándolo. Zuko asintió desviando la mirada para otro lado y estirando las piernas.

-Bueno- murmuro. Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Jet lo miro con curiosidad notando que el otro tenía el torso descubierto, pasando su mano atrevidamente por su abdomen.

-Qué extraño, ya no lo tienes marcado como recordaba ¿La vida de príncipe es muy ociosa?- dijo lo último tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Zuko se sonrojo furioso y se puso la ropa que le faltaba murmurando cosas contra Jet mientras el moreno reía.

El príncipe no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, esto era como lo era en un principio en Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Jet y sus dos combatientes se unieron al equipo, las cosas entre el combatiente de la libertad y el príncipe habían mejorado. Aunque ninguno hablaba de sus sentimientos ni cuanto extrañaban tener lo que alguna vez tuvieron en la ciudad.

Katara sirvió la cena pero el príncipe no resistió el olor, las náuseas eran demasiado fuertes y no pudo evitar vomitar.

-¡Zuko!- gritaron todos, más el príncipe se veía más pálido de lo normal preocupando al resto. El príncipe se levantó rápidamente pero eso solo lo mareo, aunque eso no lo detuvo en tratar de alejarse un poco del grupo y del olor que le causaba bastante dolor de cabeza, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

Al despertar el moreno estaba a su lado viéndolo preocupado, al abrir mejor los ojos noto que estaba dentro de una carpa y miro algo cansado a Jet.

-¿Qué paso?- murmuro.

-Te desmayaste- susurro con dulzura el libertador acariciando con su mano la mejilla del maestro fuego. Zuko trago en seco.

-Debió ser que comí algo en mal estado o algo paso- trata de razonar Zuko consigo mismo -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- pregunto curioso.

-Dos horas- susurro Jet bastante cerca de él –Katara dijo que te revisaría si no despertabas para mañana- murmuro, sus alientos rozándose.

Sin previo aviso ambos estaban besándose de forma fuerte y desordenada, Zuko prácticamente abajo del moreno pero aun así luchando por el control.

Al final los suspiros dentro del beso se volvieron gemidos y todo se volvió mucho más caliente, literalmente y metafóricamente hablando.

* * *

Al otro día trataron de comportarse normalmente, pero sonriéndose entre sí varias veces y miradas cómplices que para alguien como Smell no se pasaban por alto. Toph "miraba" algo seria hacia el maestro fuego, sentía algo que era prácticamente imposible.

Algunos días después Zuko trataba de no quitarse la camisa mucho, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero aunque no se notaba casi nada, había una pequeña protuberancia en su vientre, no es que fuera tan grave pero Zuko hacía ejercicio, no comía de más y se cuidaba demasiado ¿Cómo esto podía pasarle?

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente alrededor de la fogata cuando Toph abrió los ojos como platos como que si por fin pudiera entender y se paró de repente señalando con un dedo a Zuko.

-¡Rayos! ¡Estas preñado!- pego el grito la maestra tierra con una sonrisa de satisfacción al reconocer por fin porque sentía que dos corazones bombeaban dentro del joven de la cicatriz, uno era del maestro y otro era del niño no nato.

-¿¡Que?!- grito Zuko parándose incrédulo.

-Toph, solo las mujeres podemos tener bebes, no los hombres- explico tranquilamente Katara algo preocupada por la acusación de la maestra tierra.

-¡Pero siento dos corazones en su interior!- grito Toph de nuevo sin dejar de señalarlo.

-¡Yo no estoy embarazado! ¿¡Acaso estás loca?!- grito Zuko en su defensa. No podía quedar en esa situación, él era un hombre ¡Un hombre!

-Pero todo encaja, tus nauseas, mareos y desmayos, que te sientas más sensible y lo del corazón- explico de nuevo la pelinegra. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Toph, no sé si te lo han explicado- empezó el chico de la Tribu agua del Sur –Pero los bebes se forman…- el hombre se sonrojo –Eso se puede explicar con las abejitas y las flores ¿Esta bien? Las abejitas son los chicos y las flores las chicas, ella pueden dar vida pero entre dos abejas jamás harán nacer un fruto- explico suspirando al fin. Toph lo miraba avergonzada.

-¡a mí ya me han explicado lo de las abejas y las flores!- grito la maestra tierra -¡Pero si se puede! ¡Él esta preñado!- volvió a señalarlo. Zuko gruño algo inentendible y se alejó del lugar bastante molesto, Jet iba a seguirlo pero sabía que cuando a Zuko se le pasara el enojo volvería, aun así miro con curiosidad a la maestra tierra, era imposible lo que ella afirmaba.

* * *

Zuko se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la casa, era imposible lo que decía la maestra tierra, no podía ser verdad. Pero las pruebas que tenía eran demasiadas.

¿Desde cuándo sentía las náuseas? Desde que salió de Ba Sing Se, luego de la última vez que había estado con Jet de esa forma. Pero ¡él no era una chica! ¡No podía procrear! Eso iba contra toda la lógica impuesta.

En ese momento el recuerdo de los guerreros del sol lo azotaron.

-_será una niña-_ ¡Eso había dicho! ¿¡A esto se refería?! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Zuko se sentó cerrando los ojos abrumado. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto. Pero acariciando levemente su abdomen no supo cómo sentirse cuando deseo que sí, que si fuera cierto.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo la maestra tierra se acercó al pensativo príncipe.

-Hey- hablo sentándose al lado de él y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Zuko sobándose un poco el brazo mientras la miraba.

-¿Estás seguro que los maestro fuego no pueden procrear? Es decir, dos hombres… Es que o tienes otro corazón ahí- dijo señalando su abdomen –o es lo que dije en un principio- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jamás he escuchado que un chico pueda quedar… en ese estado- dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia el otro lado. Toph resoplo y se paró.

-Tal vez cuando termine la guerra puedas buscar información, pero todo apunta hacia lo que dije. No volveré a mencionarlo en frente de los otros… ¿Puedo?- dijo lo último dudosa mientras seguía señalando su abdomen, Zuko estaba por negarse pero al final asintió. La maestra tierra se le acerco y toco su abdomen mientras sus ojos brillaban –Es extraño- murmuro ella –Pero creo que podrías hablarlo con los que te de volvieron el poder, tal vez ellos saben algo- aconsejo.

-Creo que debería hacerlo, pero deberé pedírselo a Aang- dijo finalmente. Toph se paró pero antes de alejarse demasiado volvió a hablar.

-¿Tu y Jet eran amantes en Ba Sing Se?- pregunto sin darse vuelta. Zuko sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-¡No!- grito

-Estas mintiendo- rio la niña divertida antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

Aang y Zuko fueron hacia donde estaban los guerreros del sol, aunque Zuko no le había dado la razón le había dicho que debía hablar con ellos de un tema importante.

El jefe de ellos parecía haber esperado que ellos llegaran porque sonrió y acompaño al príncipe a un lugar donde podrían hablar sin ser escuchados por nadie más. El avatar se quedó afuera bastante confundido.

-Tardaste más en venir de lo que creí- hablo el hombre sentándose en una de las sillas y con una seña invitándolo a sentarse.

-Usted ¿lo sabía?- murmuro. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora podía decir que no, pero aun así era algo científicamente y biológicamente imposible. El hombre le sonrió levemente.

-Sí, será una niña- dijo normalmente. Zuko lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡Yo no soy una chica!- se quejó el príncipe, el otro suspiro y se paró.

-Tu primera vez… ¿Fue con un chico?- Zuko se sonrojo completamente y miro para otro lado asintiendo. El otro sonrió.

-Bueno, eso explica un poco. Se dice que los primeros individuos de la familia real fueron bendecidos por los dragones de varias formas, ellos eran más poderosos en fuego control y tenían virtudes especiales- cuando el hombre sirvió un poco de té Zuko no pudo evitar pensar en su tío, pero trato de prestar atención a lo que el otro decía y no a su melancolía –entre ellas hablar con uno de los espíritus del fuego.

Se dice que la primera familia era conformada por un padre, la madre y un niño, este cuando sus padres murieron subió al trono pero se enamoró de un chico, por lo tanto no podía tener descendencia y si adoptaba las líneas de sangre se romperían. Los funcionarios de ese momento le dijeron que o que daba un heredero al trono antes de un año o lo perdía. Deshi, como se llamaba el príncipe, le pidió a los espíritus del fuego que le concedieran la oportunidad de darle un hijo a su esposo y a cambio le daba al avatar el poder de la familia real de hablar y entrar al mundo espiritual perteneciente al fuego- el hombre se calló unos momentos mientras Zuko lo miraba expectante, jamás había escuchado esa historia –Y se lo concedieron, Deshi nueves meses después dio a luz a un niño fuerte y saludable de una forma inexplicable. Nadie podía ni científicamente ni de ninguna forma explicarlo, pero el niño solo podía nacer en lugares sagrados donde el "padre" que lo tenía es su interior este en contacto con los espíritus, ellos se encargaban del parto.

Con ese método Deshi tuvo dos hijos más, pronto se dieron cuenta que los chicos podían decidir de alguna forma si poder procrear o no, puesto a que si su primera vez era una chica perdían el poder de albergar vida en sí mismo y si era un chico, perdía la fertilidad y no podía tener hijos con una mujer. Eso creo varios conflictos y caos- el hombre suspiro y miro hacia otro lado –Y los espíritus al notar que ya no necesitaban esa virtud, se la quitaron de a poco hasta que ya ninguno la tuvo. Pero uno que otro a veces nacía con esa virtud, pero era imposible de detectar. Desde hace doscientos años que nadie podía ser lo que denominaron maestro fuego fértil y creímos que ya no existirían, pero está usted aquí- dijo mirándolo de nuevo. Zuko desvió la mirada tomando todo el té.

-¿Es obra de los espíritus? ¿Ellos deciden quien es maestro fuego fértil o no?- dijo tratando de calmarse, sentía que le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de pánico.

-Se puede decir que sí, pero siempre lo hacen cuando realmente es necesario y por eso me sorprendió su caso. Dime, si se puede saber ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura?- Zuko trago en seco.

* * *

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿¡Porque justo yo?!- grito el príncipe luego de haberse guardado el ataque de pánico por varias horas, Toph estaba sentada cerca de él jugueteando con un pasto –Si por lo menos mi tío estuviera aquí- suspiro al final el maestro fuego antes de sentarse y bajar la mirada.

-¿Cuándo le dirás al moreno ese que van a tener un bebe? Puesto a que son pareja ¿Cierto?- dijo finalmente. Zuko lloriqueo un poco antes de volver a subir la mirada.

-Si… pero mejor no le digo nada, es mucho que explicar y también es demasiado confuso, ni yo mismo lo entiendo- suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello. La maestra tierra resoplo.

-¿Tienes miedo a que a él no le caiga bien la noticia?- suspiro mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia él como que si en verdad pudiera ver.

Zuko la miro y puso sus rodillas contra su pecho preocupado.

-Tengo miedo a perderlo otra vez- susurro. Toph se mordió el labio para no decir nada sarcástico y solo se mantuvo a su lado dando un apoyo silencioso.

* * *

Se habían reencontrado con su tío, ahora sabía que él iba a tener que tomar el trono de la nación del fuego, Jet puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Tío…- murmuro nervioso el príncipe haciendo que el anciano lo mirara –Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- agrego rápidamente, todos los demás levantaron una ceja confundidos pero Toph sabía bien que pasaba. Iroh sonrió.

-¡claro!- y ambos entraron a la carpa para tener más privacidad -¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora sobrino?- pregunto curioso mientras ambos se sentaban. Zuko se removió incomodo sin saber cómo entrar el tema a la conversación, realmente necesitaba el apoyo de su tío en todo esto y poder compartir sus dudas y miedos a alguien que podía aconsejarle, Toph era buena escuchando pero no sabía cómo llevarlo al plano social o dar consejos de ese tipo.

-¿Voy a ser padre?- murmuro. Iroh levanto una ceja y rio levemente palmeando la espalda de su sobrino algo divertido.

-¿con Mai?- pregunto curioso, ahora que recordaba ella era su novia y de seguro se habían encontrado cuando Zuko estuvo en el palacio. Zuko en cambio trago en seco.

-No- murmuro nerviosamente bajando la mirada, Iroh lo miro y se pasó la mano por la barbilla preocupado.

-Oh, ya veo- susurro, Zuko se preguntó si su tío había entendido -¿Con la chica que conocimos en el salón de té?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Zuko volvió a negar con la cabeza y su tío se vio bastante confundido -¿Cómo le dirás esto a Mai? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Fue un descuido?- susurro. El príncipe lo miro y luego bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Ese es el problema!- grito de repente casi asustando a su tío –No tengo idea de cómo decírselo a ella y creo que se podría decir que fue un descuido ¡Pero jamás creí que podría pasar!- chillo lo último ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Iroh se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué chica es?- murmuro por lo bajo para no poner más nervioso al muchacho.

-Ninguna- susurro.

-¿Entonces cómo?- murmuro. Zuko respiro profundo y le empezó a contar desde el principio, los síntomas y malestares, como la maestra tierra lo había acusado y lo que le habían explicado el soldado del sol, dejando sorprendido y perplejo a su tío.

-¿Estas… hum- el general no sabía cómo decirlo -¿Encinto?- murmuro. Zuko sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-Si…- susurro avergonzado.

-¿Vas a ser madre?- dijo aun perplejo.

-¡Tío!- se quejó –Padre, es padre, no madre… eso me hace sentir mujer- se quejó en seguida el príncipe, Iroh lo miro por unos segundos más como procesándolo todo hasta que sonrió.

-¡Voy a tener un nieto!- dijo feliz y abrazándolo.

-¡Tío! Ya puedes soltarme que me apretujas- se quejó incomodo, Iroh se alejó de él pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero luego una pizca de confusión apareció.

-Entonces… pero para eso debiste acostarte con un chico en Ba Sing Se- murmuro, Zuko suspiro y sintió de vuelta sus mejillas rojas.

-Jet- dijo con un hilo de voz. Iroh levanto una ceja pero no pareció tan sorprendido, había sospechado de lo que tenían ambos en la ciudad de grandes muros y ahora, porque había notado las miradas que compartían el libertador y su sobrino. Zuko era alguien terco y escurridizo, que jamás se dejaba doblegar o dominar ante nadie… por eso algo en su conclusión lo sorprendió e hiso que mirara significativamente a su sobrino.

-¿Eras el pasivo?

* * *

Iroh se sintió un poco incómodo en dejar a su sobrino para que pelee con Azula, si, tenía que hacerlo para reclamar el trono pero ¿Qué pasaba si se hacía daño? Ahora Zuko no cuidaba solo su vida si no la de alguien más y eso lo preocupaba. Se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que Katara y Jet lo acompañarían preguntándose vagamente porque el moreno no puso objeción.

-Tío, él no sabe nada- le comento Zuko en un susurro cuando su tío le comento sus observaciones, Iroh levanto una ceja sorprendido y suspiro.

-Sera mejor que él lo sepa antes de tu pelea con Azula sobrino- Zuko resoplo ante eso bastante nervioso.

-No tengo tiempo para decírselo, tal vez después que todo esto acabe

-Puedes salir lastimado- insistió su tío pero Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-No pasara nada, creo que puedo hablar con él luego de que todo se calme- volvió a decir el príncipe mientras sonreía levemente.

-En tu estado no puedes redirigir un rayo sin peligro a que lo pierdas o te lastimes de más, podría cobrar tu vida y la del niño- dijo preocupado. Zuko desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una niña

-¿Qué?

-Que no es un niño, es una niña- volvió a repetir sintiendo sus mejillas arder otra vez. Maldición, odiaba sentir que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel pero le era imposible pararlo, después de todo era algo normal.

Iroh abrazo con cariño a su sobrino y le sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo palmeando su espalda, Zuko también le sonrió y se despidió pensativo. Realmente no quería poner en riesgo a nadie, pero verdaderamente era necesario que el fuera quien desafiara a Azula.

Iroh vio como preparaban todo para irse cada quien a su lado y pudo hacer un pequeño tiempo para acercarse a la persona con la cual quería hablar.

-Jet…- murmuro, el libertador se dio vuelta mirándolo curioso y siguiéndolo de forma silenciosa preguntándose qué tendría que decir el general.

* * *

Zuko, Jet y Katara ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde sería la coronación de Azula, el plan era simple y el moreno junto con la chica solo estaban ahí de "repuesto", como había dicho sarcásticamente Jet en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Debes luchar con ella en Agni Kai? ¿Pero no dijiste que ella lanzaba rayos y tú no?- pico por décima vez Jet mientras se encontraba sentado al lado del príncipe que miraba el lugar donde estaban sobrevolando. Zuko se preguntaba porque el moreno de pronto se veía más preocupado de lo que había estado cuando hicieron el plan en tierra firme.

-Puedo evitarlos, no hay nada a lo cual temer- sonrió el príncipe tratando de parecer tranquilo, más el moreno no parecía muy convencido pero cedió.

-Está bien- murmuro sentándose más cerca de él y tomando su mano dándole un beso en la mejilla. Zuko se sonrojo por el afecto pero sobretodo porque estaban en frente de la maestra agua. Más Katara prefirió mirar a otro lado y los ignoro, un poco confundida con todo eso.

* * *

Katara y Jet miraban la pelea, sabían que esto era un tema entre Azula y Zuko en lo cual no deberían intervenir, al menos que haya trampa o el príncipe sea herido.

Jet miraba bastante nervioso la pelea, ambos estaban muy igualados y Zuko pudo tener una ventaja, en un momento Katara se paró y se alejó de él. El libertador la miro de reojo cuando noto la mirada de la princesa en la maestra agua y el rayo… y Zuko.

Fue casi instintivo, él no era un maestro de ningún elemento pero confiaba demasiado en sus espadas gancho, tal vez no podrían salvarlo de esta pero por lo menos él estaría bien. No podía permitirse que alguien más lo dañara, no cuando él mismo lo había tratado de acusar y que lo arrestaran, no cuando su odio ciego le arrebato algo que realmente quería.

Esta vez los rayos y fuego no le quitarían lo que más amaba.

* * *

Zuko se encontraba casi en shock, murmuro algo inentendible mientras se arrodillaba al lado del libertador de manera asustada. De su hermana Katara se estaba encargando, ahora solo debía averiguar si el moreno estaba bien.

Una parte del rayo había impactado en las espadas redirigiéndose hacia otro lado y Jet había logrado soltarlas antes de que gran parte del rayo pasara hacia sí. Pero otra parte de este lo había herido bastante y sangraba demasiado.

-¡Maldición Jet! ¡¿Por qué rayos te pones en medio?! ¡Tú no eres un maestro fuego!- le grito furioso mientras trataba de alguna forma con su fuego control quitar parte del rayo que seguía lastimándolo. Zuko murmuraba improperios bastante nervioso, varias emociones se arremolinaban en su interior y realmente no quería llorar.

Katara apareció luego de algunos momentos que al maestro fuego le parecieron horas y uso su agua control para sanarlo. El moreno le sonrió a su pareja antes de caer inconsciente mientras el príncipe lo abrazaba delicadamente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

La maestra agua se levantó y se alejó un poco de ellos dándoles su espacio, mientras a pocos metros de ellos Azula seguía lanzando fuego desde su boca.

* * *

Zuko se sentó al lado de la cama donde el moreno dormía, los maestro agua habían dicho que aún no estaba demasiado bien como para despertar. Pero Jet ha estado inconsciente por tres días y aunque no quiera notarlo, Zuko realmente estaba preocupado.

-Su corazón late más fuerte, se pondrá bien ¿Estás seguro que quieres esperar que despierte para tu coronación?- Toph dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Zuko le sonrió levemente.

-Si- murmuro.

* * *

Luego de unas horas Zuko decidió ir a ver a su hermana, entro a la habitación donde ella estaba prácticamente sostenida a la silla y al verlo entrar sonrió con burla.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quien está aquí!- dijo con desdén.

-Azula- dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, la chica la miro con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-¡El trono era mío!- grito histérica mientras trataba de desatarse en un ataque de furia.

-¡no! ¡Yo soy el señor del fuego!- le recordó el pelinegro dando algunos pasos para atrás mientras ella empezaba a gritar, hasta que su vista se posó en la de su hermano otra vez y en sus ojos estaban reflejados un profundo rencor.

-¡Si le hubiera disparado el rayo a ese campesino tierra habría ganado! ¡Te habrías puesto al medio y tu junto con tu maldito mocoso que llevas dentro tuyo habrían muerto!- Zuko abrió los ojos sorprendido al saber que al parecer su hermana sabía de su condición – ¡Fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer!- empezó a gritar desesperada.

-¿Cómo…- mas solo pudo dar unos pasos más para atrás, ya que ella empezó a gritar de nuevo mientras tiraba fuego por la boca desesperada. Lo médicos lo hicieron salir rápidamente, pero antes de salir escucho bastante claro.

-¡Nuestra sangre real no puede mezclarse con la sucia de un campesino del reino tierra! ¡No puede!- gritaba entre otros gritos más histéricos.

-Lo siento, pero creo que aún no está del todo preparada para visitas más largas- se disculpó el médico.

* * *

Jet había despertado y aunque aún estaba un poco delicado estaba ayudando a Zuko a vestirse para su coronación.

-No debiste esperar a que despertara- rio el libertador mientras mordía su ya conocida plantita de trigo que tenía en la boca. Zuko le sonrió.

-Tu no debiste haberte puesto en medio del rayo- le recrimino el príncipe mientras le sonreía, realmente se sentía bien poder hablar con el moreno y que este le respondiera.

-No podía permitir que el fuego volviera a destruir algo que amaba- dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Yo soy un maestro fuego… tú en cambio, pudiste haberte matado- dijo el príncipe bajando la mirada. El moreno sonrió levemente tomando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me hubiera permitido que algo te pasara a ti o a…- más la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el momento, haciendo que ambos se separaran curiosos.

Tras la puerta apareció Mai.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- murmuro la chica, Jet y Zuko se miraron y el príncipe asintió. Jet se levantó y salió de la habitación para dejarlos a solas.

Cuando el libertador se fue Mai volvió su mirada al príncipe, se veía seria. Zuko le sostuvo la mirada por largos minutos hasta que la chica se cruzó de brazos y la aparto.

-¿Él es Jet?- dijo al fin, Zuko asintió aun en guardia. Ella había sido su novia y ex prometida pero realmente no sabía cómo tratar ese tema. Mai medio sonrió –Supongo que entonces romperás nuestro compromiso y te casaras con él, dime ¿Quién es la novia?- dijo con sorna lo último. Zuko sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y aparto la mirada.

-Ninguno- dijo seriamente. La pelinegra frunció los labios y asintió.

-¿Cómo harás para el heredero?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Zuko suspiro.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto- dijo bastante decidido mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos. Ella suspiro y asintió levemente, en los ojos del príncipe se veía determinación y Mai lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente Zuko ya había pensado la solución.

-Suponía que esto pasaría- suspiro al fin cambiando su expresión a una más calmada, Zuko la miro confundido, ella respiro profundo –Antes de que te fueras del palacio, en la noche… entre a tu habitación, no dejabas de repetir ese nombre y realmente quise pasarlo por alto, por eso no te desperté y me fui… Así que dime ¿Realmente lo amas?- dijo lo último seriamente.

Zuko sonrió inconscientemente.

-Si

-¿Te hace feliz?

-También- dijo seguro, ella sonrió levemente.

-Me entere que se puso en medio de un rayo de Azula que iba hacia ti, él también debe quererte mucho. Pero si eso no funciona Zuko yo misma lo castrare- dijo mostrando sus cuchillas. El príncipe le sonrió.

-Gracias- ella se acercó y lo abrazo para luego separarse.

-Está bien- dijo la chica antes de abrir la puerta –Espero que seas feliz, realmente quiero ver a su primer heredero y como harán para no adoptar- antes de que se retirara Jet entro al lugar yendo hacia Zuko y abrazándolo con cariño como diciéndole a ella "Él me pertenece". Mai sonrió levemente antes de alejarse, dejándolos a solas.

* * *

Jet y Zuko no pudieron volver a hablar hasta luego de la coronación, ambos estaban en la habitación del recientemente nombrado señor del fuego.

-Wow, me siento importante ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de algunos de tus funcionarios al vernos juntos! ¡Fue gracioso!- reía Jet divertido mientras estaban recostados sobre la cama. Zuko negó con la cabeza, era imposible creer que el moreno hace menos de un día estaba inconsciente.

-Entiendo que te parezca gracioso eso, pero ¿sentirte importante?- dijo curioso mientras el libertador lo abrazaba un poco más. Zuko jamás fue muy afectuoso, pero luego de varios días donde no sabía si el otro despertaría se sentía bastante tranquilo.

Jet rio divertido al escucharlo mientras le daba un beso en el cabello.

-Bueno, no todos pueden tener dominado al señor del fuego como te tengo yo- Jet pareció pensarlo un poco antes de hacer una mueca –Solo espero que no me empiecen a llamar de alguna forma extraña, yo sigo siendo Jet el libertador- dijo haciendo un tono importante que hiso rodar los ojos a Zuko.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que el moreno pasara una mano por el abdomen de su pareja.

-No me hubiera perdonado que les haya pasado algo- susurro haciendo que su acompañante abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…- murmuro sorprendido.

-Iroh- susurro haciendo que el príncipe suspiraba.

-Debí imaginar que mi tío no se quedaría callado ni quieto con este asunto- dijo resignado antes de medio sonreírle algo tímido al moreno. El libertador lo abrazo con cariño.

-Cuando era pequeño perdí a toda mi familia- Zuko sonrió apenado ante eso, Jet ya le había contado de su pasado como Zuko el suyo, pero aun así al príncipe le seguía entristeciendo saber que a muchas personas les arruino la vida la guerra –No permitiré que nadie me arrebate eso otra vez- murmuro con dulzura. Zuko le sonrió mientras ambos se besaban.

No iba a ser el primer ni el ultimo problema que tendrían, puesto a que su relación sería cuestionada por muchos y otros mas no estarían de acuerdo, pero aunque todo el mundo esté en su contra ambos sabían que eran problemas que debían ir superando y con una heredera en camino sabían que debían seguir esforzándose.

Porque la felicidad no aparece, sino se hace.

**Fin**

**Pero qué largo, realmente tarde varios días escribiéndolo (estaba indecisa en muchas cosas) y se me dificulto todo un poco. Pero ¡Es mi One-shot más largo hasta ahora con más de 6500 palabras. Sé que fue una extraña excusa para el MPREG, pero ¡Hey! Lo intente XD A mí en lo personal me da ternura este tema, por lo menos en algunas de mis parejas favoritas XD Aunque me cuesta imaginarme a Zuko "encinto" con ese físico que tiene XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
